


Friend of a Friend

by Lord_Chocolate



Series: Adventures in the Milky Way [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Neglect, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Friendship, Gen, Giant Robots, Government Agencies, Healing, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Past Abuse, Robot Feels, Robots, Science, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chocolate/pseuds/Lord_Chocolate
Summary: a one-shot collection set on a sci-fi universe where first contact is made and we discover that the majority of aliens are non-organic, obviously this is gonna be a strange year for the teenagers all around this little blue and green planet and beyond





	Friend of a Friend

**Little Talks**

_**Surrealer** started chatting to **BlueTastic **at **0****1:11**_

**[01:11] Surrealer: **Hello?

**[01:1****1****] Surre****a****ler: **Are you there?

**[01:1****2****] BlueTastic: **yeah

**[01:1****2****] Surrealer: **Oh good

**[01:1****2****] BlueTastic:** long time no see sister

**[01:1****2****] Sur****r****ealer: **Hahaha

**[01:13****] ****BlueTastic:**its really late, did something happened?

**[01:13] Su****r****realer:** Yes kinda of

**[01:13****] ****BlueTastic:** what is it?

**[01:13] Sur****r****ealer: **I miss you Jay

**[01:13****] ****BlueTastic:** me too Evelyn

**[01:1****3****] Sur****r****ealer: **What did you eat for breakfast today?

**[01:13] BlueTastic: **I had some bacon and eggs with rice

**[01:13] BlueTastic: **and you?

**[01:1****3****] Sur****r****ealer: **Had an omelet with cheese

**[01:14] BlueTastic: **sweet

**[01:1****4****] Sur****r****ealer: **Not really

**[01:1****4****] Sur****r****ealer:** I have fallen to a cold recently so I cant smell that much

**[01:1****5****] Sur****r****ealer: **Nearly set the frying pan on fire while I was looking for the cheese

**[01:15] BlueTastic:** oh jeez

**[01:15] BlueTastic:** did dad find out?

**[01:1****5****] Sur****r****ealer: **No, thankfully

**[01:1****6****] Sur****r****ealer: **He was still at the bar since last night

**[01:1****6****] BlueTastic:** really?

**[01:1****6****] Sur****r****ealer: **Yes

**[01:1****6****] BlueTastic:** I know that I shouldn't be surprise but I am

**[01:1****6****] Sur****r****ealer:**Me too

**[01:1****6****] BlueTastic:**thought that with the threat of getting his other kid away from him it would get him trying to better himself of something

**[01:1****6****] Sur****r****ealer:** Well, it seems that its quite the contrary

**[01:1****6****] Sur****r****ealer:** In fact he spends more time outside the house then before

**[01:1****6****] BlueTastic:** well that's weird

**[01:1****6****] BlueTastic:**what do you think this means?

**[01:1****7****] Sur****r****ealer:** Honestly? I don't think I want to know

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** changing topic

**[01:1****8****] BlueTastic:** what did you do today?

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **Well I drew a giant robot maple moth

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** …

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** whaT

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **FOR YOU

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY

**[01:1** **8** **] Sur** **r** **ealer: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/f0f5acdf825a48dd6d9c2f3f08c5ebc7/tumblr_pym54lPvhy1y8o31zo1_1280.png> **

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **ps**: **sorry if it looks too bad I tried my best

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** THANK YOU!

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:**WHY YOU ARE APOLOGIZING???

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** ITS AMAZING

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **JAY STAHP

**[01:****18****] BlueTastic:** ITS TRUE!!!!

**[01:1****9****] Sur****r****ealer: **Jay

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** evelyn

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **What’s like living with Ovid?

**[01:1****8****] Sur****r****ealer: **What is he like?

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:**Oh!

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** he is pretty cool!

**[01:1****9****] Sur****r****ealer: **Really?, what was like when you first step on his home?

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** oh well it was a little scary!

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** ovid house is a little bit more big then ours you know?

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** and the furniture too!

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** I would have gotten lost if he didn't have showed me around when I gotten dropped off

**[01:1****9****] Sur****r****ealer: **Mmm, how are the school’s like?

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** why are you asking me this?

**[01:1****9****] Sur****r****ealer: **Reasons

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** okay

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:**im gonna go to sleep

**[01:****1****9****] BlueTastic:** have school tomorrow bye

**[01:1****9****] Sur****r****ealer: **Goodbye.

**Surrealer** cease chatting to **BlueTastic **at **0****1:2****0**


End file.
